


小-天狼星

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mini Sirius
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你严重伤害了我身为男人的自尊，知道不？而且是在你把我丢进垃圾桶之后。”
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：小天狼星意外成了小-天狼星，黑兄弟亲情向。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“喂！雷吉！”

雷古勒斯本能地把剪报哗啦往桌下一推，“你怎么进来的？我明明说过不准——”

发现自己正对着一片空气抗议，男孩的声音飞快地弱下去了，雷古勒斯站起来四下打量，既生气又困惑。西里斯的新恶作剧？

“低——头——”西里斯拖腔拖调，明明声音没多大，却好像是在嚷嚷，“还有注意把你的脚固定在原地，尤其是右脚，我可不想像只蟑螂一样被踩死。”

雷古勒斯的目光胡乱转了好几圈，才在自己的右脚边找到目标：他的哥哥西里斯·布莱克，半英尺高，裹着一张手帕，正努力远离那个能把自己碾成饼干渣的庞然大物。

“我靠！！！”雷古勒斯后退两步，差点被椅子绊个四脚朝天。

“冷静点，天哪，我还不如去找克利切呢。”西里斯气恼不耐烦地抱起胳膊，“妈都要让你招来了。”

“你——你真是西里斯，我靠，”雷古勒斯跪倒在地板上，更仔细地端详那个小人儿，“西里斯，你怎么——”

“怎么了，雷吉？”门外走廊里，沃尔布加的声音迅速靠近，“我好像听到……”

“妈的！妈的，都怪你！”西里斯抓紧他的手帕，企图冲到雷古勒斯的床底下，但以他眼下最快的速度也肯定赶不及。现在的西里斯在地毯上移动的时候，动作活像在沼泽里跋涉。“不能让她看见……”

房间的门被叩响了，雷古勒斯对个人空间的坚持全家人都早有领教，只有西里斯偶尔会不打招呼地闯进弟弟的房间，沃尔布加则从不犯这种错误。但雷古勒斯必须在几秒内应门，否则一定会引起怀疑。

西里斯发出小小的大祸临头的声音，雷古勒斯作出了一个决定。

他抓起自己的哥哥（幸好体重也变小了），连人带帕子丢进垃圾桶，盖上盖子。

“啊啊啊——操！雷古勒斯·布莱克我发誓……”

西里斯的咒骂随着房门打开戛然而止，雷古勒斯对母亲露出“一切无恙”的微笑。

“没事，妈妈。”他说，“我刚才站起来的时候不小心被椅子绊倒了。”

雷古勒斯敷衍着母亲，竭力不去想西里斯正在他的垃圾桶里（他妈的这该不会是一场特别逼真的梦吧），跟一堆废纸团待在一块。幸好他不像西里斯那样喜欢在房间里吃东西，否则西里斯的手帕就要用来擦从果核上沾到的果汁了。

“……别太累了，雷吉，那对眼睛不好。”

终于送走母亲，雷古勒斯靠在门上长舒一口气，扑向桌边，打开垃圾桶盖。只见西里斯像裹披风一样裹着那张手帕，坐在一个特别大的旧报纸团上，满脸不爽，倨傲得仿佛置身王座。雷古勒斯差不多得掐着自己脖子才能把笑声堵回去，以免母亲去而复返。

“你他妈居然把自己哥哥丢进垃圾桶！”西里斯冲他咆哮，“垃圾桶！”

“对不起我——”雷古勒斯一手捂着肚子，一手擦眼泪，“对不起西里斯，我一下子没想到更好的地方能藏——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

西里斯只得两臂抱在胸前，端坐在垃圾桶里生闷气：“我要把这破房间烧了。”

“那你会来不及跑出去的。”雷古勒斯“善意”地指出，想把他拿出来，西里斯给了他的手指极为恶毒的一瞥，迫使他停住了。

“拜托，你不会想住在里边吧？”他边说，边祈祷不会有人看到他正像个疯子一样对着垃圾桶说话，“一会儿克利切就要来清理垃圾了，现在你靠自己肯定出不来。”

“你刚才差点甩断我的脖子，用的力气都能把我的午饭给挤出来！”西里斯控诉，“你当我是玩偶吗？”

他现在跟个玩偶也差不了太多，这点雷古勒斯可不敢说。

“对不起啦，事急从权，”他好声好气地劝道，“我会更小心的，我保证。”

西里斯又估计了一下自己到垃圾桶边缘的距离，抬头时不停地揉着脖子，看来的确扭到了。踩着纸团他还有可能爬上去，但不太可能保持住手帕裹身的状态，西里斯最后决定自己对赤身裸体摔在地板上并不感兴趣，不情不愿地给出了许可。

雷古勒斯把手伸进垃圾桶，小心翼翼地用四根手指裹住对方身体，拇指护住脊椎，慢慢把西里斯拿了出来。现在的西里斯比擀面杖也重不了多少，意识到自己稍微拿捏不准就真有可能导致对方伤筋动骨，雷古勒斯不禁一阵心慌。他哥哥的怒视杀伤力倒是不减，只不过配上眼下的体型（还有那张手帕），未免显得有点太可爱了。

直起身来，雷古勒斯尴尬地犹豫了一会儿，单手尽可能清理桌面，把西里斯放在了自己的书桌上。西里斯显然对脚踏实地如释重负，甚至饶有兴趣地跑过去跟羽毛笔和墨水瓶比了比身高，雷古勒斯忍不住微笑。

“你需要我做什么？”

西里斯转过来面对他时就又换成了一张臭脸，在他不得不从门缝底下爬进雷古勒斯的房间之前，他俩正吵架呢。分明是有求于人还这副态度，雷古勒斯有点儿想直接叫他哥哥自谋出路，但对着一个牙膏大小的西里斯他很难生气起来。

“去清理一下我的房间。”小号西里斯说，“那里边还是意外发生时的样子，妈妈和克利切看到会吓一大跳的。”

“可以，但有一个条件。”

西里斯翻了个白眼，“我就知道。”

“你到底是怎么搞成这样的？”

“我在学习阿尼玛格斯。”西里斯的话叫他吃惊不小，“好像出了点差错，不碍事，最多两三天就能变回来。”

“那是违法的！”

“这句话由你来说真有说服力。”西里斯干巴巴地说，示意他墙上贴的黑魔王剪报，雷古勒斯决定不跟哥哥争这个。

“可是你学那个做什么？”

“我无聊，不行吗？”

又是这种搪塞，雷古勒斯不禁一阵恼火，他采取了折中的做法：伸出一根手指，把他哥弹了个跟头。

“我这就去。”他凑近咒骂不休的西里斯，呲牙露出阴森森的笑容，“你就在我桌上跟手帕好好玩吧，哥哥。”

大概雷古勒斯看上去太像要（字面意义）地咬掉他的头，西里斯居然老实了，什么也没说。

看到西里斯的房间时，这件事就显得没那么有趣了。卧室一片凌乱，西里斯的全套衣服掉在地上，像是里边那具躯体原本在痛苦地翻滚，然后突然消失了（大概事实就是如此）。阿尼马吉变形术出错可能造成极为严重的后果，西里斯却说得那么满不在乎，就好像他不是刚从鬼门关逃过一劫。

雷古勒斯做了个深呼吸，还是兑现了自己的承诺，将房间收拾整齐。这屋子里金色和红色鲜亮得扎眼，全都是格兰芬多的色彩，墙上挂着西里斯和朋友们的合影，以及一张穿着暴露的麻瓜女孩海报。西里斯就是那么自豪于自己跟家人的不同，急于与他们划清界限，就好像他真能照顾好自己似的——布莱克家的其他人可没有变成半尺高的小侏儒。

他回到房间时，西里斯貌似正用肩膀扛着羽毛笔跳舞，雷古勒斯走进才弄明白对方正试图写几个字，同时还要用一条腿顶着以免脚下的羊皮纸重新卷起来，那条手帕被折了两道缠在腰间。看到对方身上因为努力蘸墨而沾染的蓝黑色，雷古勒斯的怒火像遇风的水蒸气一样被吹散了。

他用那套衣服盖了西里斯一头，把它们缩小到大概能适合西里斯此时的身材并且不消失可不太容易。

“噫，你对我的内裤也动了手脚。”西里斯拎着它说，“这太诡异了。”

“闭嘴换掉那条可笑的裙子。”雷古勒斯说，可能有一点点炫耀地轻松把羽毛笔掷回墨水瓶里，“你内裤原来的尺寸足够你在里边游泳。”

西里斯仍然没动，拿着衣服盯着他，雷古勒斯这才意识到了什么，转过身去。

“不知道你有什么可害羞的。”他抱怨道，“我又不是没跟你一块洗过澡，而且你现在小得我几乎看不清。”

“嘶。”听动静西里斯正在他桌上单腿蹦蹦跳跳，“你严重伤害了我身为男人的自尊，知道不？而且是在你把我丢进垃圾桶之后。”

“我不是在说那——算了，无所谓了，反正它现在也很小。”雷古勒斯感觉自己在试图用白眼把天花板打下来，“谁叫你没能把我掐死在襁褓里，如果你那样干了，现在就能穿上妈妈用蕾丝茶杯套定制的晚礼服。”

“才不呢，她肯定已经把我撅成两段丢进垃圾桶，然后到处找我好为这个恶作剧把我揍一顿。我怎么感觉领口缩小得比其他地方多？卡住我的头了。”

确实不是没可能，雷古勒斯有点被那个画面恶心到了，西里斯被……

“你刚才在做什么？”他问。

“留个便条，就说我出去瞎晃了什么的，省得她今天到处找我。”一阵布料摩擦，“这也太长了，你在前边开个衩，我就能拖着它剩下的部分去结婚了。”

“真抱歉我高估了你的尺寸。”雷古勒斯忍无可忍地转身，用魔杖把他哥杵得一屁股坐下，“闭嘴。”

结果他又把衣服缩小得过了头——说真的，谁TM能对这种型号的衣服精确操作啊？雷古勒斯又不是会给玩偶娃娃做衣服的女孩子。

西里斯不满地活动活动胳膊腿，把那条手帕踢到一边，又开始了他艰难的创作。但是显然，一个人在用右手写字和用全身力气写字的状态下，笔迹完全不同。

“你还不如让我来写，或者用报纸碎片拼贴。”雷古勒斯客观地说，“妈妈才不会相信它是你写的。”

“你来？”西里斯挑起眉毛，把笔扛到肩上，雷古勒斯好笑地接了过来。

他练习了几次，然后模仿着记忆里西里斯的笔迹和语气写下：

出门玩，不回家吃晚饭，用不着找我。

西里斯

“不错哎。”西里斯在那行字旁边走来走去，有些惊讶地说，“真挺像我的，我怎么不知道你有这本事？你都用别人的签名干什么了？”

“闭嘴吧你。”雷古勒斯说，故意太快把那张纸抽出来，西里斯没退及时，差点摔了一跤。

“作为一个十三岁小男孩，你太恶毒了。”西里斯跳到镇纸旁边。

“我真奇怪以你现在的身高，怎么还没被自己的牢骚淹死。”雷古勒斯反击。

他把西里斯揣进口袋，那里现在放着两根魔杖，他不确定魔杖缩小后是否还能正常使用，只能自己先收着。在有人注意到西里斯失踪之前，雷古勒斯将字条留在对方桌子上。

“这太蠢了，在屋里违法练习阿尼马吉，还不让声音传到外面。”雷古勒斯拿起墨水瓶压住字条，“说不定到我们进来的时候会发现你的尸体都开始腐烂了。”

西里斯可能哼哼了也可能没有，捂在布料里听不太出来，不过雷古勒斯觉得对方有试着搬动自己的魔杖。

“要是敢弄坏我的口袋，你就等着穿妈妈的蕾丝晚礼服吧。”他警告道。


	2. Chapter 2

他们为解决西里斯的晚餐颇费了一番功夫。沃尔布加和奥莱恩对长子的缺席都只抱怨了一两句，毕竟不是什么新鲜事，从去年开始西里斯就经常一言不合离开家，大半天才回来。他们也没给西里斯留饭，反正留了他也从来不吃。雷古勒斯只得找了个借口，把自己的蓝莓奶冻和曲奇带回房间，但愿西里斯的食量也等比缩小了。

西里斯现在得像滚车轮一样搬运一块饼干，嘴巴张到最大也只能啃掉点皮，而且在这一过程中不免口水流到下巴的尴尬。雷古勒斯对着他啃饼干的场面笑了三分钟，着手尝试把曲奇缩小。结果缩小后的饼干硬得跟石头一样，成为了西里斯砸他鼻子的绝佳武器。

他又把饼干打碎到西里斯能单手拿起来的大小，这样西里斯吃起来倒是没障碍了，但他坐在盘子里捡饼干渣大快朵颐的场面，更让雷古勒斯产生了一种自己养了只仓鼠的感觉。他不得不背过身去，免得又因为西里斯鼓着腮帮咀嚼指甲大的一小粒碎饼干的样子爆笑不止。

“说实话，这样吃还挺过瘾的。”西里斯含含糊糊地说，听起来很愉快，“妈妈从来不让我们吃那么多曲奇，但现在一块就能让我吃到撑。”

雷古勒斯绝不承认自己听到这个有点心动，“最好别让妈妈发现你变回去之后胖了十磅。”

西里斯哼哼着，继续发出那种啮齿动物偷吃时窸窸窣窣的小动静，过了一会儿声响换成了另一种，像是西里斯正在脱衣服。也许他觉得吃脑袋大的曲奇饼干太容易弄脏衣服了，雷古勒斯想，然后他听到吧唧一声。男孩终于忍不住转身，只见他哥哥整个人趴在奶冻里，正把胳膊插进去划拉。

“呕！太恶心了！”雷古勒斯反感地离远了一点，“我再也不吃这东西了！将来我一看到它，就会想起你的半截屁股！”

“所以你失去了奶冻，但拥有了更好的东西。”西里斯恬不知耻地翻了个身，舔着胳膊上的蓝莓酱，“啊，我的童年梦想实现了。”

“如果你的意思是喝自己的洗澡水，它早就可以实现了。”

“恶毒，雷古勒斯，而且缺乏童真。”西里斯朝他投掷了一小团奶冻，掉在书桌上，“难道你没有做过关于糖果城堡和奶酪小屋的梦么？”

雷古勒斯嫌恶地看着桌面星星点点的奶冻和饼干屑，“……你待会得把我的书桌打扫干净。”

“行啊。”西里斯拍拍手，“现在，麻烦你弄点饼干进来。”

倒不是雷古勒斯觉得哥哥会食言，但不食言的前提是他能从碗里出来。

吃饱喝足，西里斯第三次撑着碗沿往外爬，再度因浑身上下黏滑的奶冻失败，他摔了个四脚朝天，没受伤，只是被甜蜜的沼泽呛到窒息。而他可怜的弟弟早就给自己念了无声无息，以便趴在桌边笑到两侧肋骨四分五裂。

过了大概半小时，雷古勒斯才用餐巾裹着手，把他倒霉催的哥哥捡出来——此前他都没把握自己会不会因为强忍笑意手上抽筋，导致变成独生子。西里斯出来后便就着那张餐巾擦拭全身，越擦越是黏糊糊的，最后布料全粘在了他的皮肤上，他的头发也全部结在了一起。

“你在跳进去之前就该想到的。”雷古勒斯幸灾乐祸，“这就是为什么人们要使用餐具，而且不用手以外的部位吃饭。”

“我得洗个澡。”西里斯恹恹地说，把布料纤维从腿上扯掉。

“很遗憾，我可不想将来每次洗手的时候，都想到我哥哥在洗手池里游过泳，而现在浴缸对你又太危险了。”雷古勒斯好整以暇，“所以，你不妨就这么将就着擦擦？”

“我要用洗手池洗个澡，你的或者我的无所谓。”西里斯裹着餐巾，双手掐腰，“或者我进去再打个滚然后爬进你抽屉里，往你的黑魔王脸上和名字上糊满白色粘液，你自己选吧。”

“……恶心。”雷古勒斯用两根手指夹住对方，更多是因为他不想再在奶冻里看到哥哥的屁股，“下流。”

“但有用。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地说。

为了避免被发现，他还是选了自己的浴室，有意将西里斯丢到水龙头下，把凉水开到最大，让对方怪叫着逃开，然后才换成了温水，试了试水温。西里斯果然很快就开始游泳，雷古勒斯把他丢在那，去找新的毛巾，把它铺在洗手台上，想必西里斯会在上边打着滚弄干自己。他童年还真做过这样的梦，大得不得了的白毛巾，又厚又软又暖和，摸不到边。

与此同时，他毫无感激之心的哥哥又开始管他要泡泡浴，因为清水没法洗干净那些他自作自受弄得满身都是的东西。雷古勒斯阴着脸，用一大坨把对方给埋了。

西里斯足足折腾了一个多小时，从水声和不成调的哼歌可以听出他洗得非常之开心，雷古勒斯则终于有时间清理桌面，继续下午未完的工作。被西里斯打断前，他正在往最新一份剪报旁做笔记，分析黑魔王接下来的动向和目标。雷古勒斯做这件事有两个月了，这使他感觉自己离那个人更近。

但直到西里斯嚷嚷了好几遍宣告自己已经洗完，雷古勒斯也只写了不到两行。西里斯是不喜欢这个的，种种迹象都表明比起为黑魔王服务，他更可能站到黑魔王的对立面。雷古勒斯绝不以自己的目标为耻，但不知怎的，他也不想被西里斯看到自己在做这件事。他希望一切保持原样，保持原样同时他能实现梦想。

雷古勒斯将剪报夹收回抽屉，走向浴室。西里斯没穿回那件不合身的小袍子，看起来像是把毛巾翻到干的那面朝上，打了个铺盖。

“你准备在我的洗手台上睡觉？”

“我还以为你不打算来了呢。”西里斯在毛巾堆里翻了个身，“而且这挺舒服的，不用管我了。嗯嗯嗯。”

那家伙不要脸地长长地呻吟了一声，蹭蹭那些软毛，雷古勒斯才没有为自己的毛巾沙滩梦想心生嫉妒。他捡起毛巾和那套处理过的袍子，把它们一股脑丢到自己床上。

“要是你半夜断了气，我可不想明早刷牙时才发现。”他说，对西里斯深陷褥子无法起身的状态冷眼旁观。

“是啦是啦。”西里斯只努力了一小会儿就放弃了，经过这一天他显然已经累得要命，就地一倒，扯了扯毛巾。“我也爱你，雷吉，晚安。”

雷古勒斯呼吸一窒，“……你跟波特待在一起太久了。”

西里斯背对他蜷在毛巾被子里，没回答。

雷古勒斯去跟母亲道了晚安，接着也洗了澡。睡觉前，他将西里斯挪到床头，以免自己半夜把哥哥给打下去或者压扁。黑暗中万籁俱寂，雷古勒斯能听到那个小人儿的呼吸声，很轻很细，但非常平稳。西里斯信任他，所以意外发生后第一时间找到了他，又在他床上安睡。

带着这样一个令人安慰的念头，雷古勒斯沉入自己的梦境，梦里哥哥理解了他，赞赏地端详他胳膊上的黑魔标记，夸他是好样儿的。

打断美梦的是一声巨响，雷古勒斯吓得直接坐了起来，脚踢到了什么沉甸甸有弹性的东西。他下意识地开了灯，立刻被光线刺得眼泪直流，不过一晃而过的模糊影像也足以说明发生了什么：西里斯恢复原状了。

“你干嘛把我放得离床头这么近？”稍大的男孩捂着脑袋抱怨，“嗷，我觉得我刚才变大的时候把脖子撞断了。”

雷古勒斯没吱声，西里斯龇牙咧嘴地抬起头，朝弟弟露出一个傻笑。

“怎么，这么快就把我长什么样忘了？”

“你该得到教训，以后别再这么做了。”雷古勒斯回答，这话干巴巴的，仿佛词不达意，“那很危险。”

“放心，我才不会有事呢。”西里斯四下看看，光着身子跳下床，去找了条毯子，“幸好我天没亮就变回来了，要是拖到明天，又得想借口应付爸爸妈妈。”

“过来。”雷古勒斯说。

毯子卷西里斯停下迈向房门的脚步，不明所以地看向弟弟。

“被妈妈看见你光着身子跑回自己房间，会把她吓出心脏病的。”雷古勒斯说，面颊与语气截然相反地热了起来，“今晚你就睡在我这里，天亮前我把你的衣服变回去。”

他哥哥眨眨眼睛，然后笑了，裹着那条毯子（跟此前他裹手帕的方式一模一样）爬上床。

“怕黑就直说，小雷吉。”西里斯贱兮兮地用膝盖顶了顶他，他使劲撞回去，“要不要来个睡前故事？”

“闭嘴睡你的觉，西里斯·布莱克。”雷古勒斯关灯，背对哥哥卧下。但经过刚才的惊吓，他恐怕没那么容易睡着了。

过了一阵，他感觉另一个人贴了过来。雷古勒斯没动弹，任由西里斯隔着两层毯子挨住他的后背，然后抽出一条胳膊，从腰间环住了他。这很热，而且有点诡异，但雷古勒斯感到安全，西里斯就在这里，安然无恙。

“谢谢，你做得很好。”他的哥哥轻声说，“睡吧，雷吉。”

于是雷古勒斯睡着了。

END.


End file.
